kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GokaiWhite/Fake Noctis for KHIII
Noctis 'is a supporting character in ''Kingdom Hearts IV, who was originally the main character of Final Fantasy XV, which was originally being developed as Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Journal Entries '''First Entry "The current bearer of the Lucian Throne. In spite of his younger appearance, Noctis bears the makings of a true king, and ultimately a hero who despises tyranny and tragedy above all else." Background After being trapped in fourteen harrowing cycles of death and rebirth for the Astral God King Bahamut's own amusement, Noctis learns of Bahamut's true nature late in the fifteenth and final cycle. Now with the treacherous dragon ultimately destroyed, his lies are exposed and the Lucian bloodline, including Ardyn, are redeemed of their complicity in Bahamut's evil, with Noctis and Lunafreya surviving to live happily together. Personality "Spare me your 'sacrifices must be made for the greater good' nonsense, you lying sociopath!" Having matured a great deal afer learning the full truth about Ardyn, Noctis is now resolute, courageous, empathetic, heroic, and deplores the needless suffering of others to the point of going out of his own way to alleviate or even prevent such tragedy that comes with the cruelest situations imaginable. Noctis has an enormous sense of responsibility in doing everything within his power to ensure the masses and even his closest allies never have to be sacrificed or betrayed for any greater good. He also has high respect for Sora, despite their differences, and Lightning. Noctis does not tolerate narrow-minded, fatalistic egotists like the DracoRex who used his family and lied to the people of Eos, and will not hesitate to kill anyone who sinks as low as the Draconian had. Appearance Noctis' appearance in Kingdom Hearts IV and onward is exactly the same as his original design as first seen in the E3 2006 trailer for Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Theme Noctis' theme in Kingdom Hearts IV is a faster paced instrumental remix of "Somnus", called "Vindicta Noctis", arranged by Kazuo Nobuta and Yasunori Iwasaki . He is also planned to have an original character theme, Cruel Fate's Demise (残酷な運命の終焉 Zankoku na Unmei no Shūen), performed by Ichiro Mizuki of Mazinger ''fame. Trivia *Noctis, at some point, alludes to Stella Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya's spiritual predecessor who was also planned to appear in ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII. **Stella is also the name of the daughter he and Lunafreya conceived after The Dawn of the Future. *Noctis' backstory, and also his late appearance in the game is a metaphorical allegory of Final Fantasy Versus XIII's development cycle, cancellation, and to a lesser extent, it's revival as Final Fantasy XV. **An earlier version of Gokai's "Versus XV" stipulated that Makuta Scryptorek altered time and space to keep the Dawn of the Future from happening until Scryptorek's death; this would have served as an allegory to the DLCs' cancellation and revival in novel format', '''and is/was also why Noctis would not appear in ''Bionic Fantasy even if GokaiWhite had wanted to include him. ***This could have made Noctis the eighth Toa Luminus, after Lightning being the seventh. *The two new Royal Arms made for Noctis, which function even if the Ring of the Lucii is no longer intact, are named in reference to: **Mazinkaiser: Lucii Kaiser Blade, named after Mazinkaiser's of Kaiser Blade. **Shin Getter Robo: Stoner Sunblade, a nod to Shin Getter Robo's Stoner Sunshine attack. Category:Blog posts Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:GokaiWhite Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Reincarnated Humans Category:Party Members